Trozos de hielo
by Lindo usagi
Summary: Bobby y Mystique y una última traición.


Como mi conciencia no me dejaba en paz este fanfic fue hecho como compensación a la nota final que dejé en el tercer capítulo de "Mientras dormía". Los personajes le pertenecen a Marvel, no a mí. Y las letras de Edgar Allan Poe, son suyas y siempre lo serán, aun después de muerto.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Trozos de hielo.**

_Por:_ _Lindo usagi._

_...un recuerdo que no quiere abandonarme, una memoria como de una sombra, vaga, variable, indefinida, irregular; sombra de la que no podré verme libre, mientras brille el sol de mi razón._

Edgar Allan Poe,

Berenice.

No había nadie más en esa habitación. El resto, o más bien los que habían podido sobrevivir a aquella batalla se encontraban en la cocina preparando algo. A duras penas podían sonreír o ponerse de pie. Su alma pendía de un finísimo hilo, el cual amenazaba con romperse si mencionaban algo. Sólo se veían consolados con el débil hecho de estar nuevamente en casa, con los amigos. Platicaban de cosas sin importancia, parecían no querer volver a tocar ese tema, pero..., sin lugar a dudas el más afectado de todos ellos había sido Bobby Drake, el Hombre de Hielo, algo que sabían, pero que fingían ignorar. Para nada era así, sabían del dolor que sentía, pero tenían miedo de acercarse y no saber qué decir, o peor aun de decir algo y echarlo todo a perder, por eso aparentaban que las cosas iban bien con él. Un auténtico y enorme error humano, dejar que tus compañeros se hundan en su dolor y no hacer nada. No estar ahí, a su lado.

No había nadie más en esa habitación. Bobby Drake se encontraba en el sofá sentado encima de sus piernas cruzadas. El negro de la oscuridad se veía contrastado con los efímeros flashes que salían de la televisión. Un hermoso espectáculo de colores que él parecía no tomar en cuenta. El iris celeste de cada ojo intentaba contraer la pupila cuando surgía un nuevo destello de luz, pero enseguida la dilataba cada vez que este se adentraba más en su mente, visualizando el pasado.

Caminaba lentamente en su interior, mientras el dolor lo llenaba. Cerró los párpados y una gota de lágrima resbaló por una de las mejillas. El escenario ya no era negro, sino un horrible campo de batalla, en el que había muertos y heridos entre los escombros de una casa destruida.

No había nadie más de pie en ese lugar. Nadie más que ellos dos. Bobby había construido una enorme cúpula de hielo alrededor de ellos para evitar la huida de su adversario, y para mantener a sus amigos a salvo, los que aun pudiera salvar. Ya no había otro Marauder de pie, pero tampoco X-men. Sólo eran él y Mystique.

—Fallaste Raven —su voz sonó tajante y seca, como nunca—. Tu inhibidor ya no funciona conmigo, no puedes mantener mi poder a raya un segundo más.

—Eso es porque eres fuerte Robert, eres demasiado fuerte ahora. Te has superado. Ya no debes temer a volver a ser débil, ya no eres más esa rata inútil de la que todos huyen.

Los Marauders yacían inconcientes en el suelo. Los cuerpos de Riptide, Scalphunter, Vertigo y Arclight apenas alcanzaban sobresalir de entre la enorme y brillante tumba de hielo. Los demás estaban debajo de él, incluyendo a Gambit. Del otro lado Kitty, Hank, Peter y Emma no respondían. El cuerpo de Logan había sido trozado a la mitad, muerto. Y Cyclops..., esperaba que Scott estuviera bien, en dondequiera que se encontrara. Presa de la ira había acabado con todos ellos, cuando vio que sus amigos caían fue enfrentando a uno por uno. Sólo tenía a Mystique de frente, sus armas congeladas e inservibles estaban rotas, ella tenía la mitad del cuerpo congelado, un brazo fracturado y una rodilla dislocada.

—Me utilizaste Raven. Jugaste con mis sentimientos y engañaste a mis amigos.

—¿Qué se siente, Robert? —esbozó una sonrisa ligera en su rostro azul.

—Los X-men no matan, pero ya estoy cansado, muy cansado de ti...

Su cuerpo cubierto con una especie de armadura de hielo había logrado evolucionar a un nivel más allá que los demás. Podría ser capaz de crear un perfecto mundo de hielo sólo con la voluntad.

Sus miradas se encontraban fijas, ninguno cambiaba de expresión, y luego se rompió el silencio con una voz calmada.

—No hay otro día para ti o tus sucios compañeros.

—Entonces que así sea —sentenció ella.

Se armó de valor y de sus manos crecieron unas garras afiladas. Tenía muchas dudas, pero siguió, no se detuvo. Mystique no volvería a engañarlo con sus falsos sentimientos. Tocó el lugar en donde se encontraba su corazón y comenzó a enfriar esa zona. Ella intentó golpearlo con la mano que tenía libre, pero él le congeló el brazo roto. Lanzó majaderías y de su boca azul salía un vaho blanco. Para cuando se le congeló la saliva ya sentía que el cuello y la vía digestiva le ardía como el demonio. El ser humano no resiste una temperatura corporal menor a 25 grados centígrados, pero para ese momento esa cifra ya había sido superada, por mucho. Continuó descendiendo y las pupilas doradas quedaron completamente contraídas e inmóviles, enfocando un solo punto. Su corazón latía más débil cada vez que intentaba parpadear. A ese ritmo la sangre se le congelaría rápidamente sin llegar a los tejidos periféricos. Su cuerpo quedó cubierto con un manto engrosado de hielo. Esperó inmóvil mientras la muerte le llegaba.

Los Marauders habían muerto, pero estaba seguro que Sinister podría crear un ejército de clones si se lo proponía, y él los estaría esperando. El último recuerdo fue la imagen perfecta de hielo que había creado en aquel lugar. Sollozó y el sonido fue ahogado por las voces en la televisión. Sus dos mejillas se cubrieron de lágrimas tibias que enseguida se cristalizaron, tensó la mandíbula y gruñó.

Todos daban por hecho que Bobby estaba bien, pero ¿desde cuándo? Tenían demasiado tiempo ignorándolo, años. El bromista y molesto Bobby Drake nunca se sentía triste, o desanimado. Las únicas personas con las que hablaba últimamente era Sam y Rogue, pero ellos tenían semanas inconcientes. Abrazó sus rodillas e intentó reprimir sus lágrimas mientras cerraba los ojos y contemplaba la soledad y el duelo en su interior.

**Fin.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo estuve pensando y se supone que esto queda mucho después del final de "Mientras dormía", el cual no tarda en llegar, tal vez sea cuestión de un par de meses.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
